


Autumn - Herbst

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [37]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 119. Autumn - HerbstBob hatte sich über Wochen hinweg auf das Konzert gefreut, zu dem er zusammen mit Peter an diesem Abend gegangen ist. Doch während des Konzerts herrscht zwischen den beiden Freunde eine eisige Stimmung. Auf dem Heimweg versucht Bob von Peter zu erfahren, woher die schlechte Laune kommt. Zunächst scheint das vergeblich, doch dann treibt ein plötzlicher Herbstschauer unter das schützende Dach eines Haltestellenhäuschens und dort ist es nicht nur der Regen, der sie überrascht.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 31





	Autumn - Herbst

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Musik fort tragen. Das Konzert war fantastisch und er genoss jeden Ton und jedes Lied. Er war selten so froh gewesen, für Sax Sandler zu arbeiten. Ohne ihn wäre er nie an die beiden Karten für dieses Konzert gekommen. Und er hatte sich monatelang auf dieses Konzert gefreut. Er würde sich nicht von der schlechten Stimmung zwischen ihm und Peter die Freude verderben lassen.

Bob brüllte den Text mit, wahrscheinlich genauso schief wie alle anderen um ihn herum. Er spürte den Bass in seinem ganzen Körper vibrieren und er genoss es. Als das Lied endete sah Bob lachend zu dem Mädchen, das neben ihm stand, seit die Vorband gespielt hatte. Als die (wie erwartet schlechte) Vorband gespielt hatte, hatten sich ihre Blicke über die Köpfe der anderen Besucher hinweg immer wieder getroffen und sie hatte sich den Weg durch die Massen zu ihm gebahnt.

Jetzt hielt Bob ihre Hand und sie flirteten heftig, obwohl sie noch kein Wort mit einander gewechselt hatten. Er wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Es war ein Flirt, der mit dem Konzert zusammen enden würde. Bob war nicht auf der Suche nach einer Freundin, schon lange nicht mehr. Aber gegen ein bisschen Spaß und Ablenkung hatte er nichts einzuwenden.

Als die Takte des nächsten Lieds erklangen, drehte Bob sich zu Peter um. Es war ihr beider Lieblingslied, aber Peter beachtete ihn nicht. Bob wusste nicht, was mit Peter los war, aber er hatte schon einer Weile entschieden, Peters Laune einfach zu ignorieren. Bob drehte sich wieder um und entschloss Peter ebenfalls zu ignorieren.

Bob wandte sich wieder der Bühne und dem Mädchen neben sich zu. Er genoss die Musik, das Konzert, den Flirt und versuchte verzweifelt für den Rest der Zeit seinen Freund zu vergessen.

Der Rausch der Endorphine, in den das Konzert ihn versetzt hatte, verflog in dem Augenblick, als Bob sich schweigend neben Peter auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Sie hatten vor Tagen entschieden nach dem Konzert nach Hause zu laufen. Es war ein schöner Herbst und sie hatten sich fast genauso sehr auf den einstündigen Heimweg gefreut, wie auf das Konzert selbst. Aber von dieser ganzen Vorfreude war nichts mehr geblieben.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?“, wollte Bob aufgebracht wissen.

„Nichts“, wies Peter ihn zurück. „Gar nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Bob schnaubte. „Klar. Du hast mich keines Blickes gewürdigt, seit das Konzert angefangen hat.“

„Du hattest doch ausreichend Beschäftigung!“, erwiderte Peter. „Ich hoffe, du hast wenigstens ihre Nummer!“

Bob sah seinen Freund stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich kenne nicht mal ihren Namen“, berichtete er.

Peter schnaubte.

„Man könnte glatt auf die Idee kommen, du seist eifersüchtig!“, stellte Bob kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Na klar“, murrte Peter. „Ich habe mich einfach nur auf ein geniales Konzert mit dir zusammen gefreut und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als dir das nächste Mädchen zu schnappen.“

Bob musterte Peter besorgt. „Damit hast du sonst auch kein Problem!“

„Ist ja auch egal jetzt“, murrte Peter. „Lass uns weiter gehen, sonst sind wir morgen früh noch nicht zu Hause.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein Taxi rufen“, schlug Bob niedergeschlagen vor. Er hatte wenig Lust nach Hause zu laufen, wenn zwischen ihm und Peter so eine schlechte Stimmung herrschte.

„Hast du genug Geld mit?“, fragte Peter.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht“, stellte Peter fest. „Und Morton ist im Urlaub, also müssen wir wohl laufen!“

Bob seufzte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sie schwiegen erneut und Bob dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was Peters schlechte Laune wirklich hervorgerufen haben könnte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern irgendetwas getan zu haben und trotzdem hatte Bob das Gefühl, dass er für Peters Laune verantwortlich war.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich getan habe“, stellte Bob irgendwann leise fest. „Ich habe mich so sehr auf das Konzert mit dir zusammen gefreut. Und jetzt …“

„Du hast nichts getan“, murmelte Peter. Er hatte die Hände tief in seinem Jackentaschen vergraben und starrte unentwegt auf die Straße vor seinen Füßen. „Nichts, was du sonst nicht auch tust.“

Bob schwieg wieder betreten. Er tat es Peter gleich, indem er versonnen auf den Boden starrte, obwohl die Nacht dafür eigentlich viel zu schön war. Es war für einen späten Oktober-Tag noch relativ warm, so dass ihre dünnen Jacken ohne Probleme ausreichend waren. Für gewöhnlich schwärmten sie auf dem Heimweg vom Konzert und auch dieses Konzert hatte eigentlich genug Gesprächsbedarf für mehr als eine Stunde Heimweg. Aber statt zu schwärmen und herumzualbern und vielleicht langsamer zu laufen, als es sein musste, liefen sie in eisigem Schweigen.

Bob frustrierte die schlechte Stimmung. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass zwischen ihm und Peter eine so seltsame Stimmung herrschte. In den letzten Wochen war das immer wieder vorgekommen und das machte Bob Angst. Er hatte Angst um ihre Freundschaft und er hatte Angst, dass er Schuld an der Situation war.

Bob war verwirrt von dem, was seit einiger Zeit in ihm vorging. Er wurde schnell nervös, wenn Peter ihm zu nahe war und jede Berührung von seinem Freund ließ heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen. Jedes Lachen von Peter verursachte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in Bobs Magen.

Im Grunde wusste Bob, was das alles bedeutete, aber er weigerte sich, sich seine Gefühle für Peter einzugestehen. Er wollte sich nicht mit den möglichen Konsequenzen dieser Gefühle auseinandersetzen müssen. Und doch schien es so, als müsste er genau das im Moment tun, obwohl er der festen Überzeugung war, dass Peter ihm ganz sicher nichts angemerkt haben konnte.

Dieses Mädchen heute auf dem Konzert bewies doch nur, dass Bob es trotz seiner verwirrten Gefühle für Peter schaffte den Mädchen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Bobs Plan war zu ignorieren, wie sehr er sich zu seinem besten Freund hingezogen fühlte, und dann irgendwann schon das richtige Mädchen zu finden.

Ein paar Minuten später blieb Bob jedoch frustriert stehen. Diese düstere Stimmung zwischen ihm und Peter machte ihn verrückt.

„Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist!“, verlangte er aufgebracht.

Wenn Peter doch etwas von seinen Gefühlen bemerkt haben sollte, dann wollte Bob ihm sofort klar machen, dass sie nichts ändern würden, ehe Peter noch auf die Idee kam sich ganz von ihm zurückziehen zu müssen.

Peter, der noch ein paar Schritte weiter gelaufen war, drehte sich zu Bob um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen willst“, erwiderte Peter abweisend. „Und ich will nicht darüber reden!“

„Du willst also behaupten, diese seltsame Stimmung zwischen uns sei dir Recht, ja?“, fragte Bob wütend.

Peter seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich …“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich bin nicht so gut drauf in letzter Zeit!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Woher kommt diese schlechte Stimmung?“

Peter schluckte schwer und hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht so genau“, murmelte er. Peter sah Bob einen Moment unsicher an, dann wandte er den Blick ab. „Lass uns weiter gehen.“ Er drehte sich um ohne auf eine Antworte von Bob zu warten.

Bob folgte ihm mit ein wenig Abstand. Dieses kurze Gespräch hatte ihn nur noch mehr verunsichert. Er wusste noch weniger als vorher, ob Peter nun etwas von seinen Gefühlen ahnte oder nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, wie er sich Peter gegenüber nun verhalten sollte. Bob wollte doch einfach nur, dass es wieder so war wie früher, bevor er bemerkt hatte, wie unglaublich attraktiv Peter war.

„Ich hasse dieses Schweigen“, murmelte Bob.

Peter sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Ich auch“, gab er zu.

„Warum tun wir dann nichts dagegen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

Bob seufzte tief. „Was ist nur passiert?“, fragte er, mehr zu sich selbst. Er starrte nachdenklich auf Peters Rücken.

„Ich …“ Peter bliebe stehen und sah erschrocken nach oben. „Oh oh.“

Noch bevor Bob nachfragen konnte, was Peter meinte, spürte er selbst die ersten Regentropfen in seinem Gesicht. „Na toll.“ Bob folgte Peters Blick in Richtung Himmel. Kein Stern schien mehr durch die dicke Wolkendecke und nicht einmal das Mondlicht drang hindurch.

„Da vorn ist eine Bushaltestelle, da können wir uns unterstellen. Vielleicht ist es nur ein kurzer Schauer.“ Peter zeigte auf den dunklen Schemen der Haltestellenhäuschens.

„Hoffentlich“, erwiderte Bob, während er hinter seinem Freund zu der Haltestelle eilte. Die Tropfen wurden immer dichter und Bob spürte die Nässe bereits durch seine Jacken dringen, noch bevor sie den Unterstand erreicht hatte. Kurz nachdem sie unter das rettende Dach getreten waren, prasselte dichter Regen auf den Asphalt der Straße und die beiden Jungen mussten so weit wie möglich unter das Dach treten, damit die vom Boden hoch spritzenden Tropfen sie nicht trafen.

„Wunderbar“, knurrte Peter finster. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Ich hoffe, das hört bald wieder auf.“

„Wenn nicht müssen wir wohl oder übel durch den Regen weiter.“ Bob seufze. „Sind ja auch nur noch vierzig Minuten bis nach Hause.“

Peter hielt die Hand in den Regen hinaus. „Besser, als die ganze Nacht hier zu sitzen. Und so kalt ist es noch nicht. Wenn wir Glück haben, holen wir uns noch keine Erkältung.“

Bob grinste. „So zuversichtlich heute, ja?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich will uns ja nur ein bisschen Mut machen, falls der Regen in ein paar Minuten nicht wieder aufgehört hat.“

Bob ließ sich auf die Bank sind und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Ich habe mir den Abend heute irgendwie anders vorgestellt“, murmelte er erschöpft.

„Ich auch“, stimmte Peter ihm leise zu.

Bob sah neugierig zu Peter auf. „Warst du wegen dieses Mädchens wirklich eifersüchtig auf mich?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ich war nicht auf dich eifersüchtig“, antwortete Peter leise.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. Diese Formulierung und Peters Ton ließen ihn aufhorchen. „Nicht auf mich?“, hakte er nach, aber Peter reagierte nicht. „Warst du auf sie eifersüchtig?“

Peter sah starr in den Regen hinaus und rührte sich nicht.

Bob schluckte schwer und starrte zu Peter hinauf. Hatte Peter das wirklich so gemeint, oder waren es einfach nur Bobs wirre Gedanken, die mehr Sinn in Peters Worte interpretierten, als wirklich da waren? Aber warum sollte Peter so beharrlich schweigen, wenn Bobs Vermutung falsch war?

„Pete?“,fragte Bob vorsichtig.

Peter schwieg weiterhin. Dann drehte er den Kopf mit einem Ruck zu Bob und erwiderte seinen Blick so intensiv, dass Bob ihm fast nicht standhalten konnte. „Ja, du hast Recht, ich war auf dieses verfluchte Mädchen eifersüchtig.“ Er stockte einen Moment. „Und zwar seit dem Augenblick an, als du ständig zu ihr rüber gesehen hast!“

„Du hättest mir das sagen können“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Peter schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, klar.“

Bob sprang auf und stand damit plötzlich so nah vor Peter, dass er fast wieder einen Schritt zurückgewichen wäre. „Ja, du hättest mir das sagen sollen“, wiederholte er. Bob fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ich …“ Bob runzelte unsicher die Stirn. Was tat er hier nur? „Ich hätte lieber deine Hand gehalten, als ihre. Und ich hätte lieber mit dir getanzt und geflirtet, statt mit ihr.“

„Was?“, fragte Peter tonlos und mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ein Wort von dir und ich hätte sie keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt“, fuhr Bob zögernd fort. „Weil ich mich wirklich darauf gefreut hatte, dieses Konzert mit dir zu genießen. Und weil ich …“ Aber Bob brachte den Satz nicht zu ende. Er fürchtete, sich vollkommen lächerlich zu machen. Seit Wochen verleugnete er vor sich selbst, dass er sich in Peter verliebt hatte. Es kam ihm vollkommen irrational vor jetzt mit einem solchen Geständnis heraus zu platzen, obwohl es ihm wirklich auf der Zunge brannte.

„Weil du was?“, fragte Peter leise.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. Ihn hatte von einem Moment auf den anderen all sein Mut verlassen. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und wollte sich abwenden, aber Peter griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich zurück.

„Lauf jetzt nicht weg“, verlangte Peter sanft.

Bob sah seinen Freund nervös an. Er spürte Peters Finger an seinem Handgelenk über deutlich. Ganz von selbst bewegte sich Bobs Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Peter. „Ich habe aber Angst, dass du mich sowieso gleich davon jagst“, meinte Bob leise.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht.“ Er zog Bob näher zu sich. Als er die freie Hand hob und sie gegen Bobs Gesicht legte, schlug diesem das Herz bis zum Hals. „Ich habe mir das ganze Konzert über gewünscht, dich von diesem Mädchen fort zu reißen. Aber ich dachte, ich würde mich damit furchtbar blamieren. … Ich hätte auch lieber deine Hand gehalten und mit dir getanzt und geflirtet, als dieses Mädchen mit meinen Blick aufzuspießen.“

Bob brauchte einen Moment um diese Worte zu begreifen. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er überrascht nach.

Peter nickte.

Bob seufzte erleichtert. „Dann wirst du mich auch nicht fort jagen, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?“, wollte er zaghaft wissen.

Statt zu antworten lehnte Peter sich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft gegen Bobs. Der Kuss war vorsichtig und zaghaft. Bob war noch unsicher, ob er der Situation wirklich trauen konnte und Peter ging es wohl genauso. Peters Hand fuhr in Bobs Nacken und hielt ihn dort fest, während sie sich mehr und mehr in dem Kuss verloren.

Bob hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als Peter schließlich atemlos seine Stirn gegen Bobs lehnte. Bob schloss lächelnd die Augen und genoss das Kraulen von Peters Fingern an seinem Haaransatz.

„Warum hast du das Konzert mit diesem Mädchen verbracht, statt mit mir?“, wollte Peter leise wissen.

Bob schluckte schwer. „Ich hatte Angst, wie du reagierst, wenn du bemerkst … dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Und ich wusste, dass ich's kaum würde verbergen können bei dem ein oder anderen Lied. Da kam sie gerade richtig als Ablenkung.“

Peter küsste Bob ein weiteres Mal. „Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte er leise. „Und ich hätte auf diese Ablenkung beim Konzert gut verzichten können!“

Bob lachte erleichtert. „Kommt nicht wieder vor!“, versprach er.

„Gut. Das würde ich auch gar nicht noch mal zulassen!“, erwiderte Peter. Er schloss seine Arme um Bob, der lächelnd seinen Kopf auf Peters Schulter ablegte. „Aber ich weiß, wie du dich gefühlt hast. Es war eher meine Unsicherheit wegen dieser Veränderung als meine Eifersucht, wegen der ich eben so unleidlich war.“

„Und ich dachte das sei, weil du meine Gefühle bemerkt hättest“, murmelte Bob.

„Nein“, erwiderte Peter und Bob konnte das Grinsen hören. „Wenn ich etwas davon bemerkt hätte, dann hätte ich dich zu mir gezogen und dich geküsst!Und dann hätte ich dir gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst dir Sorgen zu machen, weil es mir so geht wie dir.“

„Lass uns diese ganze Katastrophe von Konzert vergessen, ja?“, schlug Bob vor.

Peter nickte. „Ich habe sowieso leider nicht viel von der Musik mitbekommen. - Und wenn ich mich an heute Abend erinnern werde, wird das sowieso nur dieses Gespräch hier in dem Bushaltestellenhäuschen sein!“

Bob lauschte auf das Geräusch des Regens. „Und der Spaziergang durch den Herbstregen nach Hause.“ Und mit einem Mal freute er sich sogar darauf.


End file.
